


Closet Nerd

by Noducksinpond



Category: Selfie (TV)
Genre: F/M, and because i haven´t seen any selfie things incorporating doctor who yet, and it´s a shame, secret santa gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 13:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2853230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noducksinpond/pseuds/Noducksinpond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Eliza has a nerdy obsession, and it is definitely one she would rather keep to herself. At least so she thinks</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closet Nerd

_There are some things that just aren´t meant for the rest of the world, ugly selfies, your photos from 6 th Grade, and obviously whatever nerdy obsession you might actually have, but definitely don´t have because that´s beneath you. But as I was about to find out, it´s not always easy to keep it to yourself. _

Eliza groaned loudly, as the doorbell rang for the third time that morning. It was Sunday morning, she´d been out to 3 last night, and since she was currently in a foetus position on her sofa, she didn´t really want to have guests. The worst part of it was, that since it was Sunday, she could be 99,9% certain it was Henry standing very impatiently at her door. Even if she didn´t let him in, there was a chance he would get inside the flat one way or another. Any other day she wouldn´t exactly have been complaining.

“Coming,” she yelled, but when she got on her feet, she leant against the wall to stabilize herself. She felt more than slightly dizzy and had to lean on the wall for a second, before she could head out and lead Henry in. Which was in hindsight obviously, why she forgot the TV. And what show it was tuned in on, namely a certain British freaking science fiction show, which she had ended up watching after a trending hashtag last year. Because let it never be said, that Eliza Dooley didn´t take part in Twitter trends. The thing was that she hadn´t stopped watching, when the hashtag had.

“Good morning Eliza,” Henry said, in what wasn´t exactly a chipper tone, but not exactly which was appropriate for a Sunday morning, according to her. Too happy, too awake.

“Please leave,” she muttered so quietly that she was pretty sure Henry didn´t catch it, and then flashed a big smile. “Good morning Henry, how are you?”

“I´m doing well, thank you for asking,” he replied, and before she knew it. He was inside her flat. He did look good, especially good for 11 am on a Sunday, where most of her past boyfriends would have looked hung over and practically dead. Not that Henry was her boyfriend, he was probably as far a man who she was friends with had ever been from being her boyfriend. At least that´s what she told herself to think, her mind was still a little fuzzy.

“Come along Pond,” a British voice exclaimed from the screen, and Eliza´s eyes widened in terror. Her eyes scanned the room in search of the freaking remote. She could have sworn, she had left it out here when she had gotten out to get water and painkillers to make her feel less dead.

“What are you watching?” Henry asked, trying to look into her living room, an open door that Eliza luckily was currently blocking from his view.

“Nothing,” she snapped. God this was so embarrassing, she would probably have to kick him out. Which really if he had come at any other time, she wouldn´t have done. “Nice to see you, bye!”

But because Henry was probably the single most annoying, actually decent on a Sunday morning, human Eliza had ever met, he pushed past her, and it felt like the end of the world. How was she even going to pretend to be cool around Henry after this? How was that even a possibility, when she had just done something that very closely assembled shooting herself in the foot with a nail gun socially, except probably worse. What even was a nail gun? Eliza wasn´t entirely sure.

“You´re watching Doctor Who,” Henry concluded, and Eliza had a positive meltdown.

“No,” she protested weakly. Where was that damn remote? She had never thought she could want one thing that badly, except those shoes that one time. “Yes.”

“Well then,” Henry said, and took the space in the right end of the sofa. “Let´s watch it together.”

And much to Eliza´s own surprise, and slight horror, she actually sat down and watched it with him.


End file.
